


Twilight

by Tochira



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: (A drabble, Sanzo-centric)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how old this is or what prompted it, ahaha. Posting here in the interest of being thorough with my archiving.

Twilight is the opposite of rain. The strange not-blue and the indirect light make time move in odd ways, and there are evenings spent out-of-doors when Sanzo is almost certain he can feel a presence at his side, a swaying step at once familiar and long-unseen.

It's not happiness, not even close, but it's the absence of despair, as near to acceptance as he's ever come. The raw edge softens. Tomorrow there may be clouds or a storm, but in the dying of the light Sanzo feels something return to him.

He wishes it would stay, but it leaves with the sunrise.


End file.
